Love Hina: More Chaos
by Lord Ru of Kato
Summary: Gohan, Videl, Ranma, and Akane all join the Love Hina group or fun and misadveantue. How will the girls react to Ranma's curse and Gohan's haratige.
1. Naru meets Ranmachan and Akane

Love Hina: More Chaos  
  
Hi minna-san this is the second fic I've started and I hope I don't lose the concepts of the story this time. All reviews are welcome but flames will most likely be ignored. This here if you did not read the summary is a cross over with Ranma ½ and DBZ. And my idea of some of the craziness that will ensue. This takes place after the end of the manga of Ranma, after DBZ, and before the second Tokyo U. entrance exam in Love Hina.  
  
Oh! By the way I own none of the characters of places in this story thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Naru meets Ranma-chan and Akane  
  
"So, Ranma where should we stay while I study for the entrance exams?" Asked a beautiful blue haired young woman. "I don't know Akane." Replied a pigtailed young meanwhile looking at a bulletin board. "How about this place 'The Hinata House'." Ranma relied while looking at a flier. "It has nice rent rates and it seems several people from all over the world live there now." "Wow, now thats impressive. Sure lets go there."  
  
After a phone call Ranma and Akane make there way to a park to meet with one of the landlord of the dorm. Halfway their Ranma, with his incredible luck, gets splashed by an old woman tossing water out on the street. With no time to find a hot water source Akane and Ranma-chan continue on to the park.  
  
"Grumblegrrrr.stupid old women I swear it's a conspiracy.grumble." Muttered Ranma-chan as they walked though the park entrance. "Ahh help me that man just stole my purse." Shouted a young woman with light brown hair with two strands sticking up in the front with the rest going down to her lower back. With out thinking Ranma-chan kicks the man in the face rendering him unconscious while Akane picks up the purse and hands it to the woman.  
  
"Thank you very much. I really appreciate this. How can I repay you two?" The woman asks. "My name is Naru Narusegawa by the way." "Hi my name is Akane Tendo and this is my friend Ranma Saotome were looking for the landlord of 'The Hinata House'. We're looking for logging while I study for my entrance exams." Akane explained. "Oh your looking for Kietaro. Come one I'll help you find him the more study partners we have the better." Exclaimed Naru. "Now lets go find Kietaro."  
  
After searching for 15 minuets they manage to locate Kietaro by the fountain. "Hey Kietaro I found the two new boarders for you." Yelled Naru. "Whaa. Don't sneak up on me like that Naru." Wined Kietaro "Oh, hi my name is Kietaro Urashima. You must be Akane Tendo am I right." "Yes you are and this is my friend Ranma Saotome She'll be happy if there is enough room for us to train." Akane replied "Haha. Y'all love Motoko then, she trains all the time. Usually on me though. Welcome to Hinata House" Laughed Kietaro. "I'll get with you later about rent there is only one room open now just go on up and ask for Shinobu. Tell her we sent you and to show you to the last room." Kietaro explained. He turned to Naru after Ranma and Akane had left. "Oh, Naru I need to talk with you about the other two who want to rent rooms at Hinata House." Kietaro said with a bit of a worried look on his face. 


	2. Enter Gohan and Videl

Hi-Hi I still say I don't own any of the characters of places in this fic so don't sue me I'm a poor collage student so ya wouldn't get much any way, well maybe a old pair of socks under my bed but that's about it.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Gohan and Videl  
  
Keitaro turned to Naru after Ranma and Akane had left. "Oh, Naru I need to talk with you about the other two who want to rent rooms at Hinata House." Keitaro said with a bit of a worried look on his face. "Didn't you just say those two had to share the last room. So how can there be two more people coming to stay." Naru shouted at Keitaro. "It's like this I was contacted by Bulma Briefs the owner of Capsule Corp. about renting rooms to two of her friends. She said if we did she would pay for all three, yours, Mutsumi's, and my tuition when we get into Tokyo U." Keitaro explained hastily. "Wow why didn't you say so earlier that's amazing you did accept right." Naru said happily. "Of course I did I was the one who came up with the conditions she said I could name any thing I wanted. She said e expected some thing more than tuition for three people and sill offered to pay double the regular rent." Keitaro exclaimed while jumping up and down.  
  
"So what's the problem you need to talk with me about Keitaro?" Naru asked. Well I was hoping you would share your room with one of them." Keitaro said. "Ok if it will get me my tuition paid for its no problem at all." Naru said while jumping for joy. She said that they will meet us at the house in" looks at his watch "30 minutes." Keitaro exclaimed. "Well than we better get going Keitaro." Yelled Naru who was already running out of the park. "Hey wait for me!" Screamed Keitaro as he started to chase after Naru.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place Videl?" A tall young man with Gravity defying spiky black hair asked the girl next to him as he looked up at a large three-story building. "Yes Gohan. This is the address Bulma gave us." Said Videl exasperated. "Well where is everyone. Wasn't the landlord told to meet us." Answered Gohan. "Well you're the one with the big time Ki-sense find someone." Yelled Videl. "Ok, give me a minute.ok theres some one just inside the door. I'll go get the lugage Viddy you go inroduce us." Gohan said as he walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, my names Videl I'm looking for a Keitaro Urashima. I'm one of the new tenants." Videl said to a tall blond girl who looked strangly like a fox. "Well hi there I'm Mitsune Konno, but everyone calls me Kitsune. Keitaro is out right now he should be back soon." Kitsune said. At that moment we see Keitaro and Naru running up the stairs. "Well there he is now. Hey Keitaro this is Videl shes here to see you about the open room." Nice to meet you I'm Keitaro Urashima the landlord. And this is Naru Narusegawa, one of the first resadents." Keitaro said. "Nice to meet you Videl. Where is you friend we were told that there were two of you?" Naru ask. "Hi Naru, nice to meet ou also. And you must have seen the giant mountain of suitcases and other baggage on your way up." Laughed Videl. "Oh that we were in to much of a hurry to pay much attintion to it." Keitaroreplied with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey Viddy can you tell me where to put this stuff its boring when you can't see anything." Gohan calls from under the moving mountain of lugage at the top of the stiars. "Whoa that sounds like a guys voice." Said Kitsune. "Well dhu I am a guy." Said the luggage in a huff. But this is an all girls dorm we can't just admitt a guy." Naru exclamed. "What about him?" Asked Videl pointing at Keitaro. "Well he may be a pervert but hes harmless. With the way hes carring those bags he must be relly strong." said Kitsune. "Gohan put our stuff down and come over here." Videl ordered. Gohan complies and looks at everyone. "Hi, my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you all." Gohan introduced himself with a bow. "I'm sorry Bulma-san did not tell us this was an all girl dorm. you stay here Viddy i'll be fine in the mountains till I find an appartment." Said Gohan. "Gohan, just becaues you can live off the land for years on that island don't mean you can here. Most of the land here is privete property." Videl aboshed Gohan.  
  
"I know you can stay in my room Gohan. And Naru offered her room to one of you so would you mind sharing a room with her Videl-san." offered Keitaro. "Why can't we have our own rooms?" asked Videl. "I'm sorry, i gave the last room to two other people before you two got here." apolagized Keitaro. "Thats fine I'm sure Bulma has worked out the payment already?" siad Gohan. "Yes she agreed to pay for Naru, our friend Mutsumi, and myself to go to Tokyo U. with at her expense." Keitaro explained. "Wow, maybe you should get Gohan her to tutor you for the entrance exam." Videl offered. "Why is he trying out, too." asked Naru. "Yes we are but Gohans so smart he won't have to study at all." wined Videl. "Theres no way he won't have to study. Its one of the hardest entrance exams in the world." Naru exclaimed. Give him one off the mock tests. If he gets less then 99% on it will leave and not bother you again." offered Videl. "Ok, and if he dose pass you can stay on the condition he tutors us." Naru said. "Um, Viddy what about my training?" asked Gohan. "Bulma gave me one of her portable GRs just for you, so don't worry." Videl explained. "Ok." Gohan replied.  
  
15 Minutes Later  
  
"Here is the test. That was almost as easy as the OSH entrance exam. I learned most of that by the time I was nine." said Gohan giving his paper to Naru and Keitaro. "Well now lets see how well you did." Naru said. "Hmm... wow you got a perfect 100%. How?" Keitaro asked dumfounded. "I told you he was smart." said Videl with a smirk. So we can stay?" asked Videl. "Yes Welcome to Hinata House. Come inside and meet everyone." Keitaro said.  
  
Tell me what you think please. Willing to accept any and all commentary. 


End file.
